Price Check Q&A Host Show
by SpekaLejon
Summary: This is a collaboration with The Twin Blades, the co-creator of The Black Crow And The Nature's Spirit. We hope you enjoy this story, it will be on going. This isn't actually and interactive Q&A, it's already written out between me and The Twin Blades.


A tall camera on a stand pointed at a desk with a woman and a man sitting there. The carmera started filming as a song started playing, almost like an opening theme. Once it finished the woman spoke,

"Hello everyone I am your host Speka Leijon." A japanese woman with jet black hair and crimson red eyes smiled at the camera. She appeared to be in her mid-teens. The way she sat seemed as if she was a very determined woman, had fire in her eyes, wanted to get into something that interested her.

"Heyo~" A canadian man with crimson red hair, a small portion of black in his hair too, and golden yellow eyes waved playfully. He appeared to be in his late-teens. The way he sat in his chair, leaned back, seemed as if he way carefree and laid back.

"And that's my co-host Kouen. Today we will be asking the cast of Code Geass questions of any kind. And they will do their best to answer them. This will be our first segment of the show so we will stay along the topic of the recently released book, Price Check." Speka explained.

"Be it what they do in bed or how they read a book. We will ask it all~" Kouen added in.

Speka snickered playfully and looked back towards the camera.

"So without further ado, we shall begin. I'll go first. The first question goes to Suzaku."

The camera panned over to the door that lead backstage, within a few second, Suzaku emerged from the door and down the low ramp that lead onto the stage. The live audience cheered as he walked over to Speka and Kouen.

"Hooray, I guess." Suzaku chuckled slightly, shaking both Kouen and Speka's hand before sitting in the chair before him.

"Okay Suzaku, how do you feel about your role in Code Geass - Price Check so far?" Speka asked.

"Fun, I guess. I mean, I get to drive this powerful Knightmare Frame after all." Suzaku smiled.

"Any comments Kouen?" Speka glanced over at Kouen.

"I bet that's not the only thing he drives. I think he loves driving something else at night." Kouen grinned at Speka, nudging her with his arm.

"Oh ho ho~! Is that true Suzaku and if so, with who?" Speka giggles.

"Oh... I... uh... H-he is just making a joke... right?" Suzaku cleared his throat.

"'Fraid not." Kouen smirked with his eyes closed.

"So go ahead and answer." Speka urged.

"I... uh... I like... driving Lelouch..." Suzaku mumbbled quietly.

"WHAT!?"

Lelouch's voice echoed from back stage, not only that but it also echoed loudly into the microphone backstage as well.

"Oh yeah, the rest of the cast is watching from back stage." Speka reminded.

"Oh my~ That certainly is quite naughty."

Kouen yelled from on stage to the cast backstage.

"How will you react to that Lelouch?" Kouen asked.

"W-Well...it's not like...I don't enjoy it. So...I will have to...react by...telling him to...meet me later at my house...tonight." Lelouch crossed his legs, sticking his nose in the air slightly, his face a bright red.

"Oh hear that Suzaku?" Kouen poked.

"S-shut up!" Suzaku yelled embarrassed.

"What do you make of all this Speka?" Kouen turned towards Speka.

Speka held a tissue at her nose. Parts of the tissue were red, stained with blood.

"It...is very...entertaining and vivid~" Remember the thing about her being deteremined before? Well forget it. She has just blown that out of the water without a doubt...

"Isn't it? Alright, now it's my turn for a question to be asked of our stars. Lelouch, why don't you come out here for a bit? Suzaku, you go back stage." Kouen laughed and gestured for Lelouch to come out.

Lelouch got up from his seat and headed down to the stage while Suzaku walked past him to go back stage. Lelouch sat down and crossed his legs.

"Hello." Lelouch smoothed his shirt gently.

"Hello. So, are there any specific secrets you hide from people?" Kouen asked.

"S-Secrets? Like any kind?"

Lelouch started to sweat a bit, tugging at his shirt collar.

"Yes any kind! All perhaps!" Speka bounced.

"Now of course, they are secrets. No need to actually tell us what they are. Just if you have any is fine by me." Kouen explained.

Speka swatted Kouen.

"Hush you! No, you must tell since we stated that you HAVE to answer any question we ask." Speka pounded one fist on the table, startling Lelouch slightly.

"Ow... but I only asked if he had any, not what they are..." Kouen rubbed his arm.

Speka pouted sadly.

"Quick add to the question then! We're allowed to since we're the hosts!" Speka grabbed Kouen and shook him egarly.

"But what if he is hiding something from Lelouch? Like, hypothetically, if he actually wants to marry Lelouch soon. That would ruin his surprise, would it not?" Kouen explained.

Speka laughed loudly.

"We are speaking to Lelouch..." Speka tried to hold in more of her laughter.

"...You know what I meant." Kouen looked away embarrassed.

Speka continued to laugh loudly while holding her side. Lelouch chuckled a bit as the live audience laughed too.

"A-Anyways, so Lelouch, do you have secrets you are hiding from your friends?" Kouen asked, attempting to fix the subject.

"Of course I do. Who doesn't?" Lelouch answered.

"If I asked you to tell them all to us, would you?" Kouen placed his hands on the table.

"W-Well it depends on the secret I'd be telling." Lelouch swallowed.

Speka caught her breath and tried to listen quietly.

"It would be all of them. Every. Single. One." Kouen smirked.

"Well then I can't tell I'm afraid. Only if I was allowed to not tell those big ones." Lelouch rubbed his neck.

"Hm... Very well. Would you please tell us all the secrets you feel ok with?" Kouen asked.

"Sure." Lelouch cleared his throat.

Speka leaned in to hear better.

"Don't fall over Speka..." Kouen warned.

"One secret I have is probably a bit of a sister complex...I never meant to have one it just sort of...happened." Lelouch sighed slightly.

"Sister complex as in you care a bit too much for your sister?" Speka tilted her head.

"Yes." Lelouch nodded.

"I got this." Kouen got up from his seat.

Kouen walked up the small ramp and throught the door backstage, putting his mic in front of Nunnally.

"How do you feel knowing Lelouch really cares for you Nunnally?" Kouen asked smiling.

"I feel very happy to know that my big brother cares for me that much. I always thought I was a burden due to my disability but Lelouch was always there for me. I don't really know what a sister complex is but if it means you love me lots then I'll say I also have a brother complex!"

Nunnally smiled happily.

Lelouch's mouth dropped out of shock and embarrassment.

"Well then~" Speka giggled.

Kouen dropped his mic, making a loud PINK noise when it hit the floor.

"I... don't know how to respond to that..." Kouen babbled suprised.

"Come on back Kouen. I think Lelouch is broken." Speka called.

Lelouch stayed silent and closed his mouth.

Kouen picked his mic back up and walks through the backstage door again, sitting back in his chair.

"So... uh... next secret please?" Kouen binked a few times.

Lelouch cleared his throat again.

"W-Well...I've had...dreams about...Suzaku before..." Lelouch studdered.

"OOOOOH!" Speka flailed in happiness.

"If either of you come back here, I'm throwing you back out." Suzaku spoke into the backstage microphone.

"That's not very nice." Kouen teased.

"Awww your no fun." Speka pouted.

"Anyway, what types of dreams?!" Speka turned back towards Lelouch.

"Yes, please answer that." Kouen placed his chin in his hands.

"You know...sexual ones...such as...well...sex..."

Lelouch's voice went a bit high pitched as his face turned pink.

Speka's nose started to bleed as she snatched another tissue, placing it to her nose.

Kouen leaned over and held the tissue.

"You focus on staying up right and talking. I got this."

Speka nodded.

"Okay Lelouch, did you have feelings for Suzaku even before the first event between you two in Price Check?" Speka asked excitedly.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WHY ARE YOU ASKING THAT!?" Suzaku yelled into the backstage microphone.

"Because I can! Now hush back there brownie!" Speka glared.

Kouen stifled laughter and signaled for backstage mics to be turned off.

"There, now he will have to come up here to be heard. Please continue Speka, Lelouch." Kouen gestured.

"Well...my feeling for Suzaku may have been nonexistent in most people's minds like I wanted but in actuality...I really liked Suzaku to the point I want...to shove him in a bathroom stall...and climb onto him..."

Lelouch's face turned beet red as he covers his face.

Speka squealed loudly and jumped out of her chair, flailing her arms.

Kouen replaced the tissue and got a chair under Speka.

"You, sit down. Lelouch, next secret please." Kouen sighed.

Speka plopped down into the chair as she smiled happily.

"Another secret is that I actually kinda used to have feelings for Shirley as well. But when she started acting hard to get that lost my interest." Lelouch shifted in his chair.

"For realzie reals?!" Speka asked surprised.

"Yeah, if she wouldn't have done that then I might have ended up with her." Lelouch nodded.

Speka turned the backstage mics back on.

"How do you feel about that Shirley?" Speka asked.

"Regretting it. A lot." Shirely sighed loudly.

"Well I'm glad you're not with her because that ruins my OTP then." Speka smiled.

"And mine. And pretty much the entire fandom's." Kouen added.

Speka giggled slightly and so did Lelouch.

"Not funny." Shirley grumbled.

"Yes it is." Kouen and Suzaku replied together.

"Okay I think the next question should be asked now for C.C. Thank you Lelouch, my dream guy~" Speka cooed.

"Your what!?" Kouen looked at Speka.

"It was my pleasure~" Lelouch stood and then bowed, taking a hold of Speka's hand while planting a gentle kiss on her hand.

"My dream guy~"

Speka swooned.

Kouen quickly caught Speka before she hit the floor.

"Don't die." Kouen whined.

"I might~" Speka sighed happily.

Lelouch chuckled and walked up the ramp and through the door back stage, sitting in Suzaku's lap.

"Please don't, I don't want to host alone." Kouen wimpered.

"Afraid we might eat you?" C.C. said struting down the ramp and over to Speka and Kouen. C.C. sat down in the chair.

"Relatively speaking, yes." Kouen answered helping Speka to her feet again and then sitting down.

Speka sat down and composed herself.

"Sorry about that. Welcome C.C.!" Speka cheered.

"Hello." C.C. smiled.

"I'll let you question this round Speka." Kouen leaned back in his chair.

Speka nodded.

"So C.C., how do you feel about Rolo and also what made you want to contract with Lelouch?" Speka asked.

"Contract!?" Suzaku asked confused.

"And shutting mics off again." Kouen looked at the tech man as he muted the backstage mics.

"Rolo is a nice man. That is all. Lelouch... is because he helped me." C.C. answered calmly.

"It seems Suzaku doesn't know what the contract is." Speka mentioned based off of Suzaku's reaction.

"Well, you did cut Lelouch off during his secret telling." Kouen chimed in.

"True. But he can't tell too many secrets this episode." Speka explained.

"True enough." Kouen nodded.

"Your turn Kouen." Speka smiled.

"Hm... C.C., if you could have one power, what would it be?" Kouen asked.

"The power to work geass better probably. Change how they work. Make it so that the Geass are more understandable in what they do and cannot do. Things like that." C.C. explained.

"Er... alright then. Anything to comment on for that Speka?" Kouen studdered a bit.

Speka stared blankly at C.C. for a bit.

"So basically you want Geass to become much more simple. That way people don't mistake if for something it's not and cannot do." Speka asked to see if she properly understood what was being said.

"Yes. Or in other words, I wish to change what Geass is and how it works." C.C. nodded.

"That is a very good power to want." Speka smiled.

"Especially for a certain some one."

Kouen coughed while looking backstage.

Speka tilted her head slightly.

"Anyways, you got a question for this lady now Speka?" Kouen asked.

"One last question, if you could make any of these boys in Ashford your lover, who would it be?" Speka smiled looking at C.C.

"No one as of yet." C.C. responded.

"...She said yet." Kouen noted.

"Well I wish you luck when you find that special someone." Speka winked.

Speka gave a thumbs up.

"Thank you... I guess?" C.C. pondered slightly.

"So, who is your idea for the yet?" Kouen poked.

"Excuse me?" C.C. looked at Kouen.

"Well, you must have an idea if you said yet, am I right Speka?" Kouen nudged Speka.

"Well...I suppose." Speka nodded.

C.C. looked towards Speka.

"Can I chose to not answer that?" C.C. asked.

"Yes you can." Speka smiled.

"Than I shant answer." C.C. leaned back.

"Aww, boo. I want to know who." Kouen whined.

Speka laughed slightly.

"Your turn then." Kouen gestured.

"Next person! I call forth...ANYA!" Speka dramatically flailed.

C.C. rose from her chair and headed back stage walking past Anya who came onto the stage and sat down.

"Hello..." Anya spoke in her monotone voice.

"Hello Anya. May I ask you to explain your relationship with Nunnally?" Speka asked.

"Well me and Nunnally are very close. We've become best friends and we both will do anything for each other. She's become much like a little sister for me." Anya replied.

"So sweet. I imagine you love Nunnally quite a lot." Kouen smiled.

"Yes I do. Very much." Anya nodded.

"I see." Kouen sat up.

Kouen looked to the crowd and saw all the men staring intently.

"No, I'm not asking that ridiculous question you guys submitted." Kouen glared.

"What question?" Anya asked.

Speka looked at Kouen slightly.

"Neither of you want to know." Kouen looked down.

"I do. That way I can answer it. You all said we had to answer EVERY question, did you not?" Anya quoted Speka from the beginning of the show.

"Wow she really paid attention to the rules." Speka sat surprised.

Kouen looked at the crowd.

"I hate all of you men right now. SO. Freaking. Much. The audience would like me to ask you this Anya, do you ever think of having sexual relationships with Nunnally?" Kouen swallowed.

"...No. Never. Nope. Nu-uh. No way. Not happening. Not possible. Now who all asked so I can kill them after the show?" Anya glared angrily.

Speka started to sweat.

Kouen looked to the crowd.

"I said no. You wanted me to ask. I'm not saving you. Moving on though, Anya. Do you feel sad not remembering much about your past?" Kouen asked.

"Yes, I do sometimes because I would like to know where I have come from, who my family was, friends were, and what I used to be like. All I really remember is when I used to play with Lelouch and Nunnally as a little girl. Nunnally could walk and see at the time so she could run around with us. She was still as sweet as ever and Lelouch was very caring and fair." Anya sighed.

"That sounds like a good memory to have at least." Speka tried to cheer up Anya.

Kouen walked over and patted Anya's head.

"I think that one memory is all that is important. You remember the friends you had, and now you are still friends with them." Kouen explained.

Anya smiled a brief smile and went back to her usual expression.

"Did you ever love anyone in Ashford? Sorry about all the love questions, I like the topic." Speka giggled.

"Yes I did. Three actually." Anya answered.

"Do you mind answering who they were for us?" Kouen asked.

"No I don't mind. The first one was Lelouch. I had liked him since our childhood. The second was Gino. He was the first person I met after I lost all my memories. And third was Suzaku. He was very kind to me and considered me one of his best female friends along with Nunnally." Anya explained.

"That's so sweet. It must be a bit lonely though to see all three of those names in love - two of them with the other." Kouen rubbed his neck.

"That is true. I know the feeling."

Speka sighed.

"Not really. I'm very happy for them. I hope that the one's they are with treat them well. That's what's most important. I have Nunnally to keep me company." Anya added.

"Er... not sure what 'well' would be for Gino and Kallen... but I think they are all treating each other well." Kouen chuckled.

Anya nodded.

"Well, I'm all tapped out of questions. You, Speka?" Kouen looked at Speka.

"Yep, pretty much." Speka smiled goofily.

"Alrighty then. Who next? It's your turn to question, so you choose." Kouen rubbed his nose.

"I call Rolo!" Speka cheered.

Anya walked backstage and tapped on Rolo's shoulder to let him know to go on stage. Rolo walked on stage and sat down.

"Hello everyone." Rolo waved.

"Hello Rolo. I'd say let's turn on backstage mics, but that's honestly feeling like a bad idea by this point. Anyways, your question Speka." Kouen tugged at his shirt collar.

"LET'S DO IT ANYWAY! And my question for you, how do you feel being Lelouch's adopted brother?" Speka asked happily.

Kouen turned on the backstage mics.

"Going to regret this..."

"Well being Lelouch's adopted little brother isn't bad. It's actually pretty nice. Him and Nunnally are really kind so that makes me happy. But since me and Nunnally are born on the same day and are basically the same age, people like to make jokes that I'm her older twin." Rolo explained.

"That sounds absolutely adorable!" Speka smiled.

"I'd say it can get quite annoying too." Kouen agreed.

Speka leaned over to Kouen and whispered.

"Why do I feel like Shirley with automatically like Rolo now because that's the closest thing to Lelouch?"

"Well sometimes me and her get annoyed with it but we know people are just playing around." Rolo added.

"Or go along the route people wanted to know if Anya was going..."

Kouen whispered back.

Kouen looked to Rolo.

"Sounds like something I get on my birthday all the time." Kouen sighed.

Speka whispered to Kouen again.

"If he was sexual with Nunnally or Lelouch?"

Rolo made a slight smile at Kouen.

Kouen whispered to Speka once again. "I sort of meant or Shirley would go after Nunnally."

"If your interested, I'll share that one, or we can move on to my question." Kouen smiled.

Speka whispered one last time.

"Ooooh. But wouldn't it make more sense since Rolo's a boy?"

"Only share if you wish. I didn't mean to make you feel as if you have to." Rolo sat back in his chair.

Kouen whispered back before walking over to Rolo.

"True enough."

Kouen kneeled down beside Rolo.

"I'll share so that your story isn't just hanging out there. Now, I don't know if you know about it, but there is this thing called Star wars. It had a sequel of sorts called Star Wars: The Clone Wars. To celebrate the day it aired, may 4th, they made it an annual thing, May the 4th be with you, a pun off of May the force be with you - a poplar saying in the movies and series. That day just happened to share the same day of my birth, may the 4th. So every year, without fail, someone I know wishes me a happy may the 4th be with you day."

"Oh, that sounds pretty funny though. But I can kinda see where it would get annoying." Rolo chuckled a bit.

"It's been about... 5 or 6 years now. And it happens every one. Without fail." Kouen smiled a slightly.

"Well that's very interesting." Rolo patted Kouen's knee.

"Isn't it? Now, let's move onto the next question. If you were a woman, would you be making moves on Lelouch? Or if you knew he was into men before hooking up with Suzaku?" Kouen asked walking back to hs seat and then sitting.

Rolo's face turned bright red.

"W-What kind of question is t-that!?" Rolo choked.

Kouen pointed to the audience of women staring intently.

"About 80% of the questions I ask are questions submitted by them." Kouen grined.

Rolo swallowed.

"W-Well...I guess I would. I mean in Britannia your allowed to marry...half sibling so adopted siblings should...be fine too..."

Rolo looked away.

Speka spewed blood from her nose as her chair fell backwards, hitting the floor.

Kouen picked the chair up and plugged Speka's nose with tissues.

"I don't want to call a cleaning company and forensics just to make sure it doesn't look like we killed you."

Speka stuck her thumb up in the air to indicate she's okay.

"T-Thank you for that answer!"

"Rolo, would you say it's good to live in Britannia if you didn't originate in England... er... Britannia?" Kouen asked.

"What do you mean?" Rolo turned his head slightly to indicate he wasn't quite sure what Kouen was getting at.

"Like, if you were born in Japa- I mean area 11, would it be good living in Britannia empire, or bad?" Kouen leaned forward.

"I think it's fine but it probably would be bad." Rolo answered.

"What do you think about the events of Price Check? Were they too much?" Speka tilted her head.

"Well, the things that happened in PC were pretty big, lots of different things went down but all in all, I think everything that happened was for a good reason. So no it wasn't too much." Rolo replied, cracking his knuckles slightly.

"Thats a pretty good standing on PC." Kouen added.

"Well I mainly can't complain since I didn't appear very much."

Rolo rubs his neck slightly.

Kouen looked to Speka with a "We really should have seen that coming" look.

Speka chuckled and looked back to Rolo.

"Well we hear that you appear more in the new book called Kiss Me." Speka added.

"Must be pretty exciting." Kouen smiled.

"A bit. I don't expect to appear too much anyway since the main characters are Lelouch and Suzaku." Rolo stretched.

"That...is true but you know additional characters help the story!"

Speka smiled with a big smile.

"Y-yeah. Anyways, next question." Kouen cleared his throat.

Speka looked at Kouen, ready to hear the next question.

"So, Rolo. Are you glad Suzaku and Lelouch got together?"

"Yes I am. They make a really nice couple and they seem really happy together." Rolo responded.

"That's good." Kouen smiled. "What do you have to say about that Speka?"

"I think it's adorable~ THEY MAKE AN AMAZING COUPLE!" Speka flailed. "Even if I can't have Lelouch myself."

"Ha...haha... Anyways, you have any other questions for Rolo here?" Kouen asked.

"Nope, what about you?" Speka answered.

"Of course. Rolo, just what do you like about C.C.?" Kouen asked.

Rolo's face turned a bit red.

"Well...she's a really nice person and she's also really smart." Rolo shifted in his seat. "She's very lovely all around."

"I see. anything else?" Kouen poked.

"Umm...well..." Rolo's voice trailed off.

"Awww, he's so shy~" Speka cooed.

C.C. yelled from backstage into one of the mics.

"You must answer his question Rolo. No chickening out."

Rolo jumpped a bit, startled from C.C.'s voice and hung his head down.

"...She's..."

Rolo took a deep breath and spoke.

"She's very beautiful and kind hearted. She deserves a lot more then what she gets. When I see her, I can barely breath or stand on my feet correctly. That includes keeping my cool. I...love her a lot...but can't exactly comprehend...how to actually love someone..."

Kouen walked over to Rolo and gave him a hug.

"Awww, you poor thing..."

Rolo leaned into Kouen.

"So much love!" Speka squiggled. "What do you think C.C.?"

"I don't really know." C.C. said quietly.

Speka squealed loudly.

"So, I think that's all the questions I have. So that means it's your turn Speka. Who next? We have already done Rolo, Lelouch, Suzaku, C.C. and Anya I think." Kouen chuckled.

"Yes we have. Next is Nunnally." Speka smiled.

Rolo left the stage and Nunnally was escorted out.

"Hello everyone."

Nunnally waved happily.

"Hello you ball of cuteness~" Kouen smiled.

Nunnally giggled.

"Hello, just let me say this. You are my favorite female in the entire cast of Code Geass." Speka cooed.

"Oh, why thank you." Nunnally smiled.

"And I love you quite a lot personally." Kouen added.

Nunnally smiled at Kouen.

"Thank you."

Kouen blushed and looked away.

"A-Anyways, your question Speka."

"Nunnally, how do you feel about having the same birthday as Rolo?" Speka asked.

"Well I think it's actually very nice. I enjoy celebrating it with someone I love." Nunally smiled.

"My turn~ Nunnally, do you love all of your friends?" Kouen smiled.

"Of course I do. I can't take friends for granted. I can't do much as is so for them to take time to be my friends means a lot. I also want to apologize to Shirley for what happened in PC, I hope you can forgive me."

Nunnally bowed her head.

Kouen walked over to Nunnally and patted her head.

"You have nothing to apologize for. She insulted your family. I know I wouldn't have done much different. You protected what was dear to you, and that's what matters. Not who did it or what you did to them. They probably deserved it in the end." Kouen explained.

"Exactly you adorable thing you. Now Nunnally, do you like any of the boys in Ashford?" Speka asked.

"Oh yes, but he's taken which is fine. I think they make a much better couple."

"Already in a relationship... the only people I can think of are Gino, Suzaku and Rivalz. So its one of them?" Kouen asked.

"Yes it's one of them." Nunnally replied.

"Is it Gino? You don't have to answer if you want." Kouen poked.

"No it's not Gino." Nunnally giggled.

"All right. So, if there was someone you could spend the rest of your life with, would you?" Kouen leaned forward.

"I would." Nunnally nodded.

Kouen sat down in a chair he moved on stage.

"I really do love you Nunnally. Too bad I can never have you..." Kouen held Nunnally's hand and sighed.

Nunnally blushed a bit.

"It makes me happy to hear that."

Speka walked on stage and grabbed Kouen's chair, dragging him away.

"Next question!"

"Nuuuuu let meh stayyyyy!" Kouen flailed.

Speka pushed Kouen back into his place.

"Who was your crush, I've become curious~" Speka poked.

"Well I had fallen in love with Suzaku from the time we were children. He was always so kind to me and Lelouch. But I never told him, I could feel something between him and Lelouch. And I was right."

Nunnally smiled.

"Your such a sweet child." Kouen smiled.

"If you could marry anyone Nunnally, who would it be?" Kouen asked.

"Well...I'm not really in love with anyone right now but if I had to pick someone then it would have to be someone like Suzaku or Lelouch." Nunnally answered.

"Awwww..." Kouen sighed.

Kouen spoke underbreath with his mic off.

"They are so lucky..."

"I heard that~" Speka cooed.

"Kouen loves you Nunnally, he says they're lucky~" Speka teased.

"WHAT?! NO! WHY?!" Kouen cried.

Nunnally giggled and smiled.

Kouen blushed and quickly ran off stage.

"We lost our co-host." Speka laughed.

C.C. dragged Kouen back on stage, who was covering his face with his hands.

"I brought him back." C.C. grinned evily.

"Thank you C.C. and Kouen that wasn't very cute. Don't run away." Speka glares.

"Well let's bring out Kallen next!"

The escort took Nunnally backstage with C.C. and brung Kallen out from backstage.

Kouen laid on the floor silently.

"It's your question Speka." Kouen whinned.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah just ignore him for now, he's over reacting. Anyway, what do you think of Gino. Your lover boy as Lelouch called him." Speka smiled.

"Well, obviously there are times I hate him and hit on him - literally. but it's not bad other times. I haven't done much things sexual with him though." Kallen responded.

"Oh, I figured that you would since Gino is kinda wild." Speka giggled.

"Well, we barely kiss in front of others, and it doesn't increase much when behind doors. I am trying to open our relationship more though. I mean, I can't have Lelouch and Suzaku, as well as Milly and Rivalz taking the relationship spotlight off of us in the Student Council." Kallen explained.

"Ooooh~ So your the one who wants to get things going. I figured it would have been Gino but apparently he's the shy one about it." Speka teased.

"You could also just ask him." Kallen added.

Kouen turned the backstage mics on again.

"Hey Gino, how come you and Kallen haven't gone all the way like Suzaku and Lelouch?" Speka called.

"Well I've wanted to but Kallen didn't really seem to like my affection before so I figured it'd be best to not ask." Gino chuckled.

"Don't count on it anytime soon either." Kallen grumbled.

"Never did." Gino responded.

"Well then." Speka laughed.

"Do you think you will ever be able to go all the way with Gino?" Kouen asked.

"I... wait... what?" Kallen's voice trailed off.

A grumbling noise could be heard from the backstage mic.

"I do believe that was Gino." Speka commented.

"Wouldn't doubt it." Kouen added.

"I... don't know if I will." Kallen mummbled.

"Hehe~" Speka giggled.

"Well, it's your turn Speka." Kouen gestured, getting off the floor and sitting back in his seat.

"Okay Kallen, what would you like to do in the future?" Speka poked.

"Be free of all this fighting and have a family." Kallen answered.

"That sounds so nice~" Speka smiled.

"Yeah. Besides, I miss the times when we normally would have been talking but we got intreuppted because of war." Kallen sighed.

"I do hope you all can get what you wish for~ I know how it is to be a Japanese who wants rights!"

Speka jutted out her fist.

"I just know how to be a Canadian who doesn't give a flying fuck." Kouen shrugged.

Speka looked at Kouen with a blank stare.

"What? We don't." Kouen said.

"That's because you have nothing to worry about." Speka glared.

"Well, I'd say Harper, but after that, yeah pretty much." Kouen cleared his throat.

"Your turn Kouen." Speka added.

"Umm... I actually got nothing. You?" Kouen chuckled.

"Nope." Speka answered.

"Then let's call out... have we done Gino yet?" Kouen asked.

"No we haven't." Speka responded.

"Gino! Get yo ass out here." Kouen called.

Kallen went backstage and Gino came to the stage, plopping down in the chair.

"Yo." Gino grinned.

"Hello~" Speka chimmed.

"Sup." Kouen waved.

"Your question Kouen." Speka nudged.

"So, Gino. What made you love Kallen?" Kouen smiled.

"Her personality, her composure too. She was just awesome to me." Gino smiled back.

"Cool. Your turn Speka." Kouen gestured.

"How long do you play to stay with Kallen?" Speka asked.

"For as long as I can."

Gino winked.

"Stop being such a playboy at times and we will see."

Kallen called from backstage into the mic.

"I wasn't being a playboy, that wink was meant for you cupcake~" Gino chuckled.

"Then why were you checking out Lelouch in PC? I have read it you know." Kallen asked.

"Busted." Kouen pointed at Gino.

"Not busted. I kinda like when you get mad at me, you give me a lot more attention then." Gino answered.

"AWWW!" Speka cooed.

"Maybe I'll give you a knife this time." Kallen grumbled.

"Getting her mad I can see. Getting her jealous AND mad is a bad idea I say." Kouen poked.

Gino shrugged.

"She can do whatever she wants to me. That's just how much I love her." Gino leaned back in his chair.

"I... uh... S-shut up Gino." Kallen blushed.

"Well, this has backfired on Kallen." Kouen laughed.

Speka giggled loudly.

"Next question?" Gino asked.

"Oh, right." Kouen facepalmed. "Gino, what do you think of Kallen's dream?"

"I think it's a really nice dream to have. I'll gladly take part to help her dream come true as well." Gino smirked.

"Kallen, you have such a sweetheart~" Speka cooed.

"Shut up, all of you!" Kallen yelled.

"That's not very nice you know." Kouen frowned.

"Exactly." Speka pouted.

"I-I don't care! Just hurry up!" Kallen grumbled.

"Well, your turn Speka." Kouen looked over at Speka.

"How do you feel about being in PC? Did you like the role you had?" Speka asked.

"Yeah, I was perfectly fine with my role." Gino nodded.

"Before you say it, I don't have any more questions. What about you Speka?" Kouen asked.

Speka leaned forward in her chair, the chair rocking back and forth almost read to tip over.

"NEXT PERSON! I SUMMON RIVALZ!"

Rivalz rolled out onto the stage and threw roses at the audience and then handed a white rose to Speka and gave Kouen a lemonade.

"Pleasure to be here."

Speka smiled and took the rose.

"Why thank you Rivalz~"

Kouen downed the lemonade.

"Thanks for that. Now, let the questioning begin. I believe I get the question, as it was technically my turn. Is that ok with you Speka?" Kouen smiled at Speka.

"Go ahead~" Speka smiled back.

"Hooray~ Alright. Rivalz, how do you feel about your standing with Milly?" Kouen asked.

"Well,. I rather like it. She confides in me, and shows genuine interest. I love being around her, so her kind of wanting me around is great." Rivalz grinned.

"You hear that Milly?" Speka called.

Milly's voice echoed through the back stage mic.

"Aww I adore you too Rivalz~" Milly called back happily.

"Don't worry though, I got something much nicer than a rose or drink waiting for you after this is all over Milly. Next question?" Rivalz asked, sitting on his legs in the chair.

"Oooh can't wait~" Milly giggled.

Little hearts floating from Speka.

"Why are you such a gentleman~?" Speka asked.

"Uh... I'm a gentleman?" Rivalz tilted his head.

"Apparently. Your also stealing her heart, so that also makes you a thief." Kouen glared.

"Oh no, only Lelouch has my heart~" Speka swooned.

More hearts floated from Speka when Lelouch's name left her lips.

"Uh huh. I'm sure he does. Anyways. Considering Rivalz didn't know how to answer your question, why don't you give him a new one?" Kouen changed the subject.

"Oooookay? Did you like teasing Lelouch in his costume in PC, when you were on the stage with him?" Speka cooed.

"Of course I liked teasing him. I mean, I've known him for a bit and he always takes me on his chess gambling, so I savor the few times I can pay him back for it. It is also often supported by Milly and the rest of the coucil. Except Nunnally sometimes, but those are the few times I got a bit too far, which I do end up regretting." Rivalz chuckled, rubbing his neck.

"I see, I see." Speka nodded.

"Interesting. I actually don't have any questions for Rivalz, isn't that amazing?" Kouen joked. "So, do you have more questions for the lovely Rivalz?"

"Umm...uh...on a scale from 1 to 10 who do you think is the most attractive male in your school?" Speka stumbled for a question.

"Hard to say. Now of course I think I'm a 10, but I'm afraid I'm biased." Rivalz laughed. "But if I had to say a name... Lelouch. I mean, the dude almost has a cult following of girls."

Lelouch's voice called from backstage into the mic.

"It's not like I can help it."

More hearts and sparkles floated from Speka.

"Oh yes, I know~ I'm one of those girls."

Kouen traced his finger on the table and spoke with his mic turned off.

"With all these men around who have women fawning over them, I feel really inadequate."

Kouen turned his mic back on.

"Any other questions for Rivalz?" Kouen asked.

"Nope." Speka shook her head.

"Then let's get Milly out here. Come on out Milly." Speka called.

Rivalz goes backstage and Milly comes out, sitting in the chair.

"Hello everyone, nice to see you.:

"Hello Milly." Speka smiled.

Kouen rolled a ball of what appeared to be glitter and water to Milly.

"A small gift to entertain yourself without Rivalz. Sorry I couldn't get it to you sooner."

Milly took it and smiled.

"Thank you~"

"Your quite welcome. It bounces, so you can throw it around when your in a room our outside too." Kouen added.

"Sweet~ Now what's my question?" Milly asked.

"Well, it is my turn seeing as how I pretty much skipped Rivalz." Kouen laughed. "Uh... let's see... what draws you to Rivalz?"

"His silly little attitude, how much he likes me, how kind he is as well." Milly held out a finger for each thing she named.

Kouen looked to the can he still had.

"Yes, he is rather nice, isn't he? Well, that's my question. Speka?"

"Do you intend on staying with Rivalz? Like marrying and children too?" Speka teased.

"Yes I do if he wishes to still have me." Milly smiled.

"I doubt I could find anyone else to get even a fraction of the attention I give you, so I always wish to be with you." Rivalz called through the backstage mic.

"Awwww, yay then let's make sure to make our life full of adventure before then~" Milly giggled.

Speka looked at Kouen.

"Having a conversation on our show." Speka sighed.

"We are barely a talk show by this point." Kouen shrugged.

"I know." Speka rubbed her nose. "Your turn by the way my Canadian friend."

"Alright. Milly, do you think the Council is a lot of fun?" Kouen asked.

"Of course it is! I wouldn't have made it in the first place and recruited the people I have if I didn't think it was." Milly replied happily.

"Do you like all of your members?" Speka asked.

"Yes, I like them all. Although some get a bit out of hand." Milly folded her legs.

"Who are the ones who get out of hand the most?" Kouen tilted his head.

"Well Shirley and...umm...well kinda just Shirley."

"I can hear you." Shirley said into the backstage mic.

"I know you can sweet pea." Milly called. "Better to be honest then lie though."

"I saw that answer coming anyways." Kouen chuckled.

"Hehe." Speka smiled.

"Thank you Milly. Our last guest is Shirley, come on out here~"

Speka gestured over to the seat that Milly got up from.

Shirley came out from backstage and sat on the chair.

"Hello." Shirley greeted.

Milly walked backstage after Shirley took her seat.

"So Shirley, is their anything you'd like to say to a certain couple? Like your feelings about them?" Speka asked.

"Not really. They are happy so whatever." Shirley answered.

Kouen whispered to Speka.

"Someone seems to have caught the Bitch Bug this morning..."

Speka giggled slightly and nodded at Kouen.

"Well it's good to hear you have no grudges against them~"

"Any other questions?" Shirley groaned.

Kouen looked at Speka with a 'holy shit this girl' look.

"Uhm... yeah. Why did you storm out of the pizza place at the end of Price Check?" Kouen poked.

"Because I was done eating and wanted to go home." Shirley rolled her eyes.

"Uhm... well then. You got any questions Speka?" Kouen looked at Speka.

"Actually that was Kiss Me not Price Check, Kouen."

"Whoops... My bad." Kouen rubbed his neck.

Speka cleared her throat.

"Did you enjoy being part of the cosplay event in PC?"

"No." Shirley said without hesitation.

"Is there a reason you didn't like it?" Speka asked a bit concerned.

"Because I had to dress up as a waitress and serve people, all the while wanting to be anywhere but there." Shirley grunted.

Kouen whispered to Speka.

"Sounds like a case of lazy to me."

Speka nodded.

"Anything to say Kouen?" Speka asked.

"No, not really. Another question though. Why did you call Lelouch a skank after seeing him dressed like a woman?" Kouen leaned forward.

Suzaku's voice came from backstage, almost like he was shouting and not using the mic.

"I want to know that too!"

"Because he dressed like a woman obviously." Shirley snorted.

Kouen looked to Speka.

"Anything to say on that?"

Speka jumpped across the table trying to grab Shirley.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY DREAM HUBBY A SCANK, YOU BITCH!"

Kouen jumpped up to hold Speka back.

"Now, now! We don't need a murder to happen, thus cancelling the show!"

Shirley looks a little startled at first, but then regained composure and looked away with a humph.

Speka grabbed the microphone and threw it at Shirley, hitting her in the head.

"Bitch!"

Shirley quickly stood up and looked ready to fight.

"Can I get some help from backstage, PLEASE!?" Kouen yelled.

"Wanna fight?! I'll kick your ass!" Speka growled.

Speka jumpped up.

The sounds of loud sniffling echoed from backstage as Gino came onto the stage.

"Here to help."

"I'll hold down Speka, you drag Shirley out of here please!" Kouen strugged to hold Speka.

Kouen slowly dragged Speka back to her seat as Shirley made an attempt to get past Gino.

Gino sweep kicked Shirley's legs causing her to fall, quickly grabbing her before she hit the floor.

"Sorry Shirley. But no fighting with our story creators. It's kinda bad for us."

"I DON'T CARE! LET ME GO, I GOTTA GET REVENGE FOR THAT MIC!" Shirley screamed.

"Gino has a point. We could throw you off a cliff or something next book for all you know. Thanks for the help though Gino." Kouen tried to reason.

Shirley growled at Kouen and Speka.

"No problem. Also calm your ass down Shirley." Gino grumbled.

Gino slowly walked away with Shirley.

"Yeah that's it bitch! Growl! Your all bark and no bite!"

Speka snickered as she took her seat.

"Ok. So uh... That's everyone, right?" Kouen asked.

"Yes that's everyone."

Speka fixed her hair and turned back to the camera.

"And that was our last question for this segment!"

Speka smiled wide and flung her arms outward.

Kouen fixed Speka's shirt, which was slightly crooked.

"See you all next time, and pray to god it doesn't end the same way."

Speka grabbed Kouen under her arm and grinned, waving at the camera and blowing a kiss.

Kouen waved as well.

The camera started to pan out as the song from the beginning of the show played, the camera slowly faded black and came to an end.


End file.
